kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vaati the Wind Demon
Hello, I'm Hoshii no Kaabii. I'm not sure if this message is allowed, but I wanted to say that if you are the youtube guy I think you are, I used your Kirby Right Back at Ya! music on my wiki and gave credit to you. If you want to inspect it to see if I'm stealing, go ahead and check. http://kirbyzelda.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_Right_Back_at_Ya!_Music --Hoshii no Kaabii 02:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Way to go! I appreciate that you undid all those terrible edits. Thank you for picking up my slack when my guard was down. Have a good day... and a happy new year! NerdyBoutKirby Fiery Christmas! 20:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :And I thank you again for patrolling and taking care of today's poor edits. Have you ever considered requesting adminship? I'd vote for you. Besides, we've been short on administrators lately. See you around, NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 02:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin request I've responded on my own talk page, but I'll put it here anyway. NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 15:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) 2 fandoms! you like Kirby and Legend of Zelda?! :) 22:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC)http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130219045947/kirby/en/images/c/c8/Frowning_Kirby.png Really? Congrats Vaati the Wind Demon = admin. I hope you've "unscrambled" your head by now; you've got admin tools now! You aren't forced to use them if you don't want to, but you have risen up on the totem pole. I just thought I'd let you know. If you have any questions, see here. Keep up the good work, my friend! ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 22:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Keep an eye out HotHead999 has been adding full episode summaries for a few anime episodes -- that's great! His grammar, capitalization, etc. is kinda lacking. Can I count on you to fix the grammar and such on those summaries? Buccaneer Birdy is the only one at the moment that has not been fixed, but keep an eye on wiki activity. And if you're reading this, HotHead999, don't take it personally. I appreciate your assistance with anime summaries and screenshots! Keep up the good work! ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 16:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Certainly! Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 19:36, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Signature Have you ever asked yourself, "Dang, NerdyBoutKirby looks so sharp when he signs his name. How can I do that?" Introducing Signatures™! Signing comments has never been more fun. Signatures are colorful, customizable, long-lasting, and fun for the whole family! Call now and we'll double the offer: TWO signatures for the price of one! That's a four-dollar value, only $0.00! Call today! ...Want a sig? You may tell me exactly what you want, or you can be surprised and let me cover all the details. It's an admin-to-admin transaction. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 04:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, that's so kind. Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 13:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::What should the Talk Page link say? ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 14:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::How about Jigglypuff, is that fine? Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 14:58, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::...From what I envisioned, this is gonna one strange signature. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 03:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::HOH, HOH, HOH, HOH, she is my favorite Pokemon. --Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 13:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Here you go... if you want anything changed, tell me. ::::Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. I assume you already know how to use it. If not, just ask. If you can't fit all of that source text in your slot, inform me. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 17:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's epically cool, thank you very much!! Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 18:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::It was enjoyable to make! ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 19:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Smash What do you think the abbreviations will be for the new Smash Bros. games? http://www.smashbros.com/us/ I was thinking SSBWU and SSB3DS. Realistically, what are your guesses? ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 04:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Those I think will be the abbreviations. Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 12:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC) You do know that ninja plural is just ninja, right? OK, I'll try to listen to a fact. Magolor Talk Page Just thought I'd clear this up, but what he meant from when he said was that he came to the Wikia from the "I'm Feeling Lucky" button on Google. As such, it does not describe his personal feelings. Still though, you made the right move and in no way am I telling you to re-add it. I'm just informing you of what he meant. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) OH, that's what he mean't, still, he put something on the page that was not about discussions or topics, so it had no moral place on Magolor's Talk Page. Thanks for the clear up my Friend. Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 20:23, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ban this user please! Happy terrorism What this user is doing is vandalizing my user talk page, in which its history can be found here: http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FirePuppy?action=history. FirePuppy (talk) 20:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Already banned him forever. Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 20:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Vaati Nerdy here. How are things? It's a shame we're the only admins left on the site... it's kinda lonely. With Super Smash Bros. 4 coming out next year, we'll really need to put in the hours. I've been busy with another social networking site, which explains my scarce edits -- I intend to return to my edit streak soon. It was nice talking to you after so long. Take care, ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 03:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I guess we've both been busy huh, I check the site every two days, since IPs can't edit here anymore, it's been more peaceful lately! Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 11:09, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup. Unless the other admins return or some frequent editors show some initiative, we'll be the only ones running the site. I hope things work out... ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 20:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) About AndrewXDerby The user AndrewXDerby, there are times when he's a little hard on users. And I wish he'd soften up more. So, can you please unblock him? (talk) 00:46, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry for thinking you a criticizer. I only wish AndrewXDerby would welcome users more often. the Anime News Network (one of my favorite sites) finally listed Robin Hood's voice actress as Regina Reagan. So I'm sorry for almost yelling at you. I try to contain my rage and emotions at times. So will you please unblock AndrewXDerby? (talk) 00:57, February 1, 2016 (UTC) So do you hear me? What's your answer!? You gonna unblock AndrewXDerby or not? If only things didn't come out like this, we probably wouldn't be in this mess. I wanna work mostly on this Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers characters, hope you like them. And I don't like being held up. (talk) 01:07, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, the answer is no. Your friend not only abused his admin powers, he was outright rude and broke Kirby Wiki rules, please don't bother asking me again. Also, your behavior was unacceptable as well, all I did was ask a question and you burst out at me. Besides, I gave him at least three chances to change his behavior and he broke all three! Edit: From the looks of it, he still hasn't learned his lesson, slandering me behind my back because of something that was his fault to begin with, don't bother me again or I'll have to block you too, this is ridiculous!--Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 01:49, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Founder Hello Vaati. Do you know who's the founder of Kirby Wiki ? Marx422 (talk) 10:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :A user called Max2 is the founder of Kirby Wiki. However, he has not been active recently if you wanted to talk to him. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 15:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Message to Vaati Youtube Why did you close your Youtube channel? :( :I just wasn't happy with it for some reason, here's the new link; https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7wfcC9NOZy8OoupPMBBaIQ/videos?shelf_id=0&view=0&sort=dd. --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 02:12, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! :)